It is known to use a disengagement device of a special type to facilitate the exchange of a print element in a printing unit of an electric office machine, with the print element being similar to that disclosed hereinafter. This device comprises an operating means for separating the print element from the motor shaft on which it is mounted, so that it can be easily removed.
It is an object of the present invention to further simplify the exchange of the print element and to make it possible, with a minimum of manual operation, and with a limited, relatively small pivoting movement of the support unit, to replace the element.
The present invention relates to an arrangement in a printing unit in an electric office machine for the detachable connection of a print element to a motor shaft.